1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a precision optical mount. It is adjustable with a removable tool set and non-adjustable as removing the tool set. It is a precision adjustable (both tilt-able for angle adjustment and around axis rotate-able), highly compact and solid lockable optical mount that reliably carries an optical element (e.g. a mirror, prism, lens, wave-plate, filter and the like). So that a plurality of such optical mount can be arranged into a compact and optical efficient system wherein the stability is strengthened. The space consumption is minimized. Non-distortion is introduced.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 2 of the drawings, adjustable/non-adjustable precision optical mount 100 is disclosed which include a generally stationary plate 200, an external-spherical round shaped optical element carrier plate 300, (aka An optical element carrier plate 300 having an external spherical shaped surface along its circumference 326), a generally movable plate 400, and a locking ring 500. The optical element carrier plate 300, fitting in and mating with in the space adjustable combined internal-spherical shaped cavity that is formed by the stationary plate 200 and the movable plate 400 forms a ball joint mechanism. The external-spherical round shaped optical element carrier plate 300 can be tilted for angle adjustment and rotated for rotation adjustment. The locking ring 500 can push the movable plate 400 to adjust the space adjustable combined internal-spherical shaped cavity to lock the external-spherical round shaped optical element carrier plate 300 and therefore to firmly lock the optical element that is carried thereby.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, conventional optical mounts 001 are known, which include a generally solid, rectangular backup support plate 010 and a rectangular faceplate 014. The backup plate 010 and faceplate 014 are coupled in facing spacing alignment with one to another. A series springs 016, ball 012 and screws 020 maintains space and couple alignment of the backup plate 010 and faceplate 014. The faceplate 014 carries an optical element 026 (e.g. a mirror) and is adapted to be moved by means of rotate-able knobs 028 having threaded shafts 018 that extend through the backup plate 010 to be advanced into contact with faceplate 014 and thereby impart an angle tilting or translational movement to the faceplate 014 so that the position of the optical element 026 may be correspondingly changed relative to an incident beam of optical energy.
Conventional optical element mounts, such as those typically associated with optical components are generally not suitable to position optical elements utilized in like Laser applications. Typically, conventional adjustable optical element mounts are suspended from a base support structure by a system of screw jacks and springs.
Conventional optical mounts, an optical element are normally affixed to a plate that is suspended from and movable with respect to a backup support plate firmly mounted to an optical bench. If the optical mount setup in a laser system, since laser beams are generally directed to substantially horizontally, the optical element surface are typically perpendicular to gravitational forces. Thus, the optical elements are cantilevered from the surface of a support backup plate and must rigidly support a relatively heavy weight suspended wherefrom.
Conventional optical mounts for adjustment with tilting and rotating is separately operated by different mechanism. Combining the two mechanisms together can operate both tilting and rotating adjustment; the complicate mechanism occupies more space and lowers the reliability.
A series of springs in conventional mounts between the ridged support plate and the moveable plate from which the optical element (e.g. a mirror) is mounted provides a force that maintains one or more optical elements actuators and compression or tension, thereby stabilizing the optical element. However, conventional type spiral springs have little or no resistance to shear forces, which are large and heavy optical elements cantilevered from the rigid mount. Therefore, pins or ball type sockets are generally required to support the moveable plate. These supporting devices introduce frictional hysteresis that inherently reduces the required position accuracy of the optical elements.
Further, where screw type actuation is manually or mechanically manipulated to position the optical elements, some type of locking mechanism is required. During activation of the locking mechanism positioning errors may be introduced. For example, the simple procedure of tightening a setscrew to lock an optical element usually requires much tedious and time-consuming trial and error to align one or more mirrors to a desired setting.
Additionally, for example a laser, the efficiency of a laser is critically dependent on the angular alignment of the optical components defining the laser resonator. Mechanical vibrations and ambient temperature changes unavoidably transmitted to the optical mount assemblies jeopardize the mirror alignment of a field laser system.
There is a need for an optical element mount assembly that provides precision alignment and adjustment of an optical element. Further, there is a need for an optical element mount assembly where vibration, shock and changes in temperature minimally affect the alignment of the optical elements. It would be desirable to provide an optical element mount assembly which the adjustment as a function mechanism that is removable as the optical element mount is adjusted, and the optical elements mount totally is finally set to reduce the affect from vibration, shock and temperature change and to reduce mechanical hysteresis applied to any threaded screws.